An Awkward Beginning
by ihatewriting
Summary: It started off with a night of great sex. It wasn't planned and it wasn't perfect, but she had no regrets. He learns things about her that he's never bothered to notice before. Loosely related NaruHina one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is nothing original, but please enjoy anyway. :)**

* * *

She woke up to find the blanket fitted snugly around her shoulders and a warm cup of green tea on the dresser. She heard the shower running, so she waited and fidgeted, unsure of herself as always and unsure of what he expected from her. Did he want her to leave?

Those questions seemed irrelevant when she thought of what they had done. She peered out his window. It was raining outside. His small apartment was warm, practically inviting her to overstay her welcome.

She could not blame the alcohol because she knew she didn't have much. And she didn't just let him use her as an outlet for all his anxiety, because, really, she didn't regret it. Ten years of being in love with him and the closest she got to confessing her feelings was a night of passionate coitus. She blushed upon remembering the details, slightly ashamed that she had fantasized about doing things with him hundreds of times before last night. Except in her dreams, he had fallen in love with her and courted her before all the sex. In this case, she knew she probably wouldn't be more than a one night stand. Dreams never really came true for her. They were only for princesses, and she was only an heiress by virtue of being born first.

But her traitorous heart rebelled against her better self. What they had shared, even if meaningless to him, were now etched as fond memories. And, she bargained, it was probably better than waiting for an opportunity that would never come. For many people, perfection lasted only a moment. She got an entire night. _Have I always had such low standards?_

She heard him turn off the shower and tried to prepare for the worst. Would he stammer out apologies while trying to explain that last night was a mistake? Would he she see guilt and pity if she looked into those eyes that that had given her strength? Maybe she should thank him and leave before he could say anything. But was it strange for a girl to thank a boy for sex?

But when the door opened, her words died stillborn in her throat. He stood by the doorway with a towel around his waist. His eyes were bright, brilliant, and blue, despite the dark circles underneath them.

"Hey." He smiled, but this time he looked shy, unlike last night and unlike his usual self.

"You didn't drink your tea." He looked like a small child asking for approval.

"Thank you" was all she could manage, and her brain couldn't figure out the right words to say because her heart was too busy melting.

He walked toward her and peered down at her. She was so strange. He reached out to touch her hair (it looked so shiny—it always is), but drew back. Blood rushed to his face when he remembered the sparks that flew last night. Most of the girls he's been with had been like a lump of clay in bed. They felt lifeless and barely moved, thinking they were giving him some special gift simply by letting him sleep with them. He could feel their disdain even if he couldn't see their faces in the dark, and asked himself why they even bothered. Just because they were beautiful didn't mean that they felt like a bag of crap in the sack. But Hinata was different. She had given herself fully. There were times when she looked fragile, but last night, she held him close and it felt like her small arms protected him from the world. For once he felt wanted. And he wished he knew more about her.

"Say, uh," he scratched his head and bit his lip briefly. "Would you wanna have breakfast with me?" He laughed nervously.

"W-What? Oh! O-of course!" He laughed again, full of mirth this time.

"Hey, I think that's the first time I've seen you smile. I mean, really smile."

She blushed and averted her gaze. _I suck._

"Awesome, nothing beats Ichiraku on a rainy day." He stripped off the towel to put on some real clothes. She turned away to give him some privacy (though he hardly cared for any). She jumped slightly when she felt him put one of his jackets around her shoulders.

They left the small apartment with Hinata wondering how often were people nervous about going on a date with someone they had already slept with. And Naruto briefly wondered if this fluttering feeling was heartburn, but quickly decided against it since it felt too good. And that was the new way of things.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **I know I said this will be a one-shot, but I couldn't sleep so I wrote a short addendum to the first chapter. I read this once for grammar and spelling mistakes, but I have no guarantees regarding the relevance of the actual content, since my mind's not really all there (it's 6 AM). If I realize later on that it really sucks, I might take it down. So please, please review and let me know what you think. Don't let me embarrass myself more than necessary, yanno?

* * *

This is fun, he realized. When he was younger, he had always hoped that Sakura would be do this for him one day. But in his dreams, lilac eyes replaced green ones. And rightfully so, since his feelings for Sakura had long transformed. It felt weird lusting after someone he finally grew to love like a sister.

He wasn't sure how where he stood with Hinata. Though he never kept his relationship a secret, he didn't really know if they were "official" or not. He knew what they had wasn't exactly love at first sight. And despite their first night together, he wasn't always itching to rip her clothes off whenever he saw her. He felt what they had was something more simple. He liked her a lot. She was gentle and patient. When he spoke, she listened and carefully mulled over his words. It was the first time someone took him so seriously. He didn't know if he was in love, but he knew he hated it when she fretted about something and tried to keep it to herself. He worried himself sick whenever _she_ got sick. He had come to expecting her on weekends, rambling to her about how his day went, training with her to the brink of exhaustion and loving it. Frankly, he had grown attached.

He pulled the cinnamon buns out of the oven. This was the first time he was making breakfast for a girl. Hell, it was the first time he was making a meal for anyone. He had woken up three hours earlier than usual, but he didn't mind. She was going on a month-long mission, and he knew he would miss her. Though he knew it wasn't necessary, he hoped that baking her some sweets would help her remember him while they're apart. Food was always the way to a girl's heart, he thought.

"This smells wonderful." He nearly jumped when he heard her voice right beside him. It was amazing no one knew how sneaky she could be.

"Can I try one?"

"Of course, I made them for you." She bit into one daintily.

"It's delicious. Thank you so much!" She continued nibbling on her roll, and he mused at how she sometimes looked more like a small mouse than an young blueblood. But he liked that.

"I'll pack them for you," he said happily. He left one for himself, and put the rest into a bento box.

"Don't forget to drink when you can. Sakura said this'll be the hottest summer Suna's had in ten years."

"Mhm. I will." She quickly gathered the rest of her gear and got ready to say goodbye.

"Thank you, Naruto. The buns were amazing." She kissed him and headed out.

"Be safe! I'll make you more when you get back!" He called out after her.

"I'll miss you…" He said after she was out of earshot.

He retreated back to the kitchen, and examined the bun that he had left for himself. Feeling rather proud of himself, he took a bite.

"Holy shit, this tastes awful…"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **This one's short!

* * *

He never knew he would feel this way about only one person. Thinking about Sakura late at night used to put nasty thoughts in his adolescent head, and once in a while thinking about Ino and her long legs got his juices flowing too. But never her...

"Sorry, I know you're hungry. Let me just get dressed," Hinata said, as she came out of the shower with a large towel wrapped around her like an over-sized poncho. He couldn't see anything, but the smelled faintly of flowers and it was driving him crazy.

She was so kind, so gentle, so modest. He felt bad for even thinking naughty thoughts about her, even if they were sleeping together.

"OK, I'm ready."

He felt slightly irritated when he saw that she was fully dressed. Why is it then that whenever she's around, he can hear his heart pounding like a war gong? Why does his blood pulse faster through his veins, through his fingers and, inevitably, his other digits? He never guessed that sweet, shy Hinata would be the one to turn him into a sex addict. Most of the time he wanted to hold her, protect her, and cuddle her. But sometimes, he wanted nothing more than to rip off that abominable jacket. Like now...

"Hinata, are you even hungry?" He hoped she wasn't, because suddenly he wasn't craving food.

"Um, not really, but I'd still want to come with you." Great, perhaps he can suggest another kind of bonding activity?

"Well, I was thinking that, uhh, maybe..." He couldn't keep a straight face and opted for playing with her hair instead. His vague suggestion seemed to spur his own libido rather than hers. He reminded himself that he needed to work on his seduction techniques.

But he seemed to forget she had ways of reading him. Before he could think of what else to say, her lips were on his neck, and her fingers were already undoing his trousers. He was lucky she was smart. Ramen could always wait.


	4. Chapter 4

She cooked for him again. It was her own version of his favorite tonkatsu ramen. She hoped it wasn't too disappointing. He probably wouldn't remember, but it had been six months since that fateful day in the rain when they stumbled home together, and she consummated her love for him, while he finally started seeing her for something other than the weird, stuttering rich girl of the Rookie Nine. It had been the best six months of her life.

She could hear his boisterous banter from the kitchen window and saw him walking with his pretty pink-haired teammate.

"God, Naruto, learn to shut up every once in a while," Sakura said, laughing, as she gave him a friendly punch in the arm. As she walked away, Naruto continued to smile while staring at her a little longer than Hinata cared for. And she didn't like that feeling. She knew that jealousy didn't suit her well.

She heard his key turn, and prepared to look surprised.

"Oh, hi!"

"Hey, gorgeous." Even after half a year, his flattery still managed to turn her into an embarrassing shade of crimson.

"Um, I made you dinner."

"Awesome, so that's what that smell was. Let's eat!"

He ate three servings, and there were no leftovers. Her insecure half boasted that though Sakura may be beautiful and brilliant, she was still a better cook. Regretting the thought immediately, she told Naruto he should invite Sakura for dinner over some time.

"Hey, that's a great idea! Then maybe she can learn a thing or two from you."

"I'm sure she's a good cook. I can't imagine her being bad at anything."

"Are you kidding? She can't even cook rice! Her mom just makes everything for her!"

"Oh…well, I'm sure she just needs someone to teach her properly."

"And that," Naruto said as he got up to clear the table, "is why you're amazing. You always see the best in people."

She really didn't think so, but she also didn't want to get into that conversation just then. She nestled into the arm of his couch and rubbed her feet together. She was wearing the purple wool socks that he had bought for her when he had been in Suna. They were coarse and awkward at first but they had become her favorite pair simply because they were from him. And now, completely worn down, they were her most comfortable pair.

Naruto collapsed onto the couch and into her arms.

"Man, I'm so tired."

She started rubbing his neck, loosening all the tense spots, still amazed that the sharp turn her friendship with him taken.

His breathing slowed and she could hear a faint snore.

"Hinata?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"You know…I'm really glad that…we slept together that one time when _arghhhh—zzzzzz_"

"Me too, Naruto. More than you know."

She didn't know if she was the number one girl in Naruto's life. But this was good enough for now.


	5. Chapter 5

It won't take long, she assured herself. She just needed to give him some chicken soup, make sure he wasn't taking any cold showers and was resting enough. And then she can be back at the compound before anyone could notice she was gone.

Naruto had gotten sick less than a handful of times in his life. But each time he had, it had been disastrous. Having never really gotten sick, he had no idea how to take care of himself. Hinata wanted nothing more than to take care o him, but her sister had reminded her that spending so much time with Naruto would not equate to domestic bliss in the Hyuuga household.

"_I hope you haven't forgotten that the elders don't take kindly even to the most remotely scandalous behavior. Even engaged couples aren't allowed to spend the night together. But you're risking it all just to bring him soup? Whoever he is, he better be worth it."_

She had told Hanabi not to worry. But what else could she say? That she had lost her virginity to her childhood crush of eleven years? That they were sleeping together even though she wasn't really his girlfriend? That she couldn't even begin to _dream_ of being engaged to him because he wasn't a Hyuuga? She quickened her pace and tried to chase away her bothersome thoughts.

She arrived at Naruto's apartment and unlocked his door with the spare key he kept in his wind chime (she had told him to move it, but he thought it was a great spot). The first thing that struck her was the damp and dirty smell that permeated the apartment. Dirty dishes were left soaking in the sink. Empty food containers sat on the counter. Used tissues littered across every surface she could see. No wonder he was still sick.

Finally, she saw Naruto lodged in the couch watching television amidst all the rubbish. His eyes were swollen, and his nose and upper lip were red and cracked from constantly blowing his nose.

"ey 'idata…I'b still sick." She giggled. What gave that away?

"I brought you some chicken soup. You should have some and go to sleep, okay?" She kissed his forehead and recoiled slightly at how warm it was.

"Doh way I'b going to bed without a shower." She had to agree. He smelled like old sweat and dried snot. Plus, a hot both might clear up his nasal congestion.

"I'll draw you a bath then."

"Tanks, huddy."

She filled the tub with hot water and eased him in. As she closed the door, she reminded him not to take too long lest he turn into a prune. While he bathed, she swiftly took care of the mess in his apartment. Used tissues in the trash, dirty dishes washed, clean laundry separated from dirty laundry. Sometimes she impressed herself with how efficient she was at cleaning. Perhaps in another life she would have made a good housewife, she mused.

She warmed up the soup and made some honey lemon tea, and was just setting everything on the table when Naruto stepped out.

"Wow, smells good," he said in his now-normal voice.

"Why don't you have some before you go to sleep."

"Are you staying tonight?" There was a slight plea in his voice.

"I…" She really wanted to. "No, I can't. I told my sister I'll be home tonight."

"Okay," he smiled. "I wouldn't want to get you sick anyway."

"I'm the one who got you sick , silly."

As Naruto wolfed down his soup, she fetched him a warm sweater to wear.

"You know," he said n between bites, "I could've gotten that myself…but I guess I kinda like it more when you do these things for me. Is that bad?"

"No," she said. "I like taking care of you."

After Naruto brushed his teeth, Hinata ushered him to bed and wrapped him in the warmest blanket she could find.

"You're too good for me, you know that? Why do you even put up with me?"

_Because you are so strong, yet you cry so easily. Don't you know I love that about you? Because you know pain, and I know you understand mine even if you don't know about it. Because there's no one as kind as you. _

"Because you're cute," she said as she kissed his forehead.

She left his apartment feeling slightly worried about being found out, but mostly happy. At some point her sister would ask if he was in this for the long haul. She knew it was unlikely. But when asked if all this secrecy was worth it, she knew there was no doubt. Happiness, even if temporary, was still happiness.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: I'd just like to say thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! You've all been so wonderful and encouraging! This is the longest chapter so far, and it's mostly from Sakura's POV. I really hope I didn't make her too unlikable. Let me know of you think she's too out of character.

* * *

Sakura noticed that in the past few months Naruto had stopped pestering her for dates. It was around this time that she started seeing things in him that she hadn't noticed before. Like how grown up he looked or how nice he was to kids. Of course, Lee was nice as well. But therein lie the problem—he was _too_ nice. When she pushed, he never pushed back. He was quick to apologize, even if it wasn't his fault. Their on-and-off relationship—which was now in the off stage—was…pleasant (obviously she was not about to complain that there weren't enough fights—that would just be stupid). But it lacked spark. It didn't have the banter that she and Naruto used to have. And now that she began to realize what she had taken for granted, she wanted her old friend back.

She found him at the training grounds, sitting cross-legged on the grassy knoll and casually forming a rasengan. He had long since been able to do it one-handed, and his continuous, rapid growth, she noted, was only one of the many things she failed to appreciate about him over the past few years. She also could've sworn he was getting smarter.

"Hey," she said, taking a seat next to him.

"Hey to you too," he smiled. The light sunspots on his face were actually becoming on him, she thought. It was as if he had been born with comely freckles.

"We haven't seen each other much lately."

"Sorry about that. I guess I've had a lot on my mind, you know?"

"I suppose. I've missed you."

"Yeah?" He wasn't sure what the appropriate response was.

"Since you've been a neglectful friend, I think you're obligated to make it up to me," she said, playfully punching him in the arm. "Take me out for ramen?"

"Hehe sure!"

_What? I can't believe he's not jumping on the chance to call this a date!_

Naruto took his usual seat at Ichiraku and Sakura sat across the table from him. They chatted about the usual—training, missions, local gossip…

"So are you seeing anyone?"

"Huh?" The look of utter shock on his face was priceless and, frankly, kind of cute.

"It's a simple question, Naruto."

"Well kind of."

"Well, who is she?"

" It's pretty complicated."

"Oh? How so?" If Sakura had been completely honest with herself, she would have realized that at that moment her heart sank just a little. But since the implications of that admission were alarming and downright unacceptable, she simply told herself that she was irritated. Irritated that he would keep this kind of a secret from her.

"I've kind of…done things with her. Okay, I've been sleeping with her for the past few months."

"Naruto, you _do_ know that having sex with someone doesn't mean you're obligated to marry her or even date her, right? Have you forgotten that we're shinobi? We don't have the time for that kind of sentimentality. I'm sorry but life is just too short for us to worry about those kinds of things."

"I know, I know. But she's really sweet and I really like her. She's been great to me and I can't just blow her off."

"Well, do you love her?"

"Huh? How am I supposed to know?" He thought about the question for a minute.

"If you're asking if I would risk my life for her, then sure I would. Just like I would for you or Shikamaru or any of my friends. But if you're asking if I wanna marry her, then I don't know. To be honest, until I started seeing her, I've always thought that you were the one I wanted to marry. And now she's become so important to me, and I really like being with her. Everything's going so well that I don't even want to think about the long term, you know?"

"Yeah."

Sakura was touched and flattered that Naruto's feelings for her were that strong. But she felt an inkling of disappointment that they _were_ that strong. Past tense. He had a new girl in his life. She didn't feel bitterness towards this girl, but she still didn't like the idea of being replaced. But she shouldn't have been so surprised, should she. After years of facing constant rejection, wasn't it only fair that he find some other person to spoil with his affection? Still, there was a question she knew she shouldn't ask, but she couldn't help herself:

"Are your feelings for her stronger than they were for me?"

And then Naruto put the same face he did years ago when he had tried to kiss her but was besieged by a sudden onslaught of diarrhea. It was a look of sheer pain and embarrassment.

"Sakura that's just so…_awkward_. How am I supposed to answer that? Can we talk about something else?"

"Of course. But first aren't you even going to tell me who she is?"

"No."

"Fine, fine. But before we change the subject, I just want you to know that you can always talk to me about whatever troubles you're having. Whatever you want to talk about. I know I haven't always been the most ideal friend, but I'd like to make it up to you. So from now on I'll be nicer to you!" Sakura said as she ruffled his hair.

"Hehe, thanks. And just so you know, you've been a great friend. Always," he said.

And just like that, the Naruto she grew up with was back by her side, rattling off about pointless things like Ichiraku's new instant spicy noodle line and how she much she's missing by refusing to eat spicy foods.

After Naruto paid the bill:

"So…do you want to walk me home?"

"Of course."

A tiny, almost subconscious, part of Sakura was miffed that he hadn't offered first (Naruto was usually such a gentleman), but she was glad to be spending more time with him nonetheless. He, on the other hand, had not shut up about the ramen.

"Boy, that sure hit the spot," he said while rubbing his full and now slightly distended belly.

Before they reached her house, they ran into Hinata, who was carrying a bouquet of flowers.

"Hinata!" Naruto squawked.

"Ooh, how pretty! Are you going to put them in a vase or dry them?" Sakura asked.

"Um, I haven't decided yet," said the Hyuuga, who had wilted slightly at the sight of the two teammates walking together."

"Hey, I'm walking Sakura back to her house. Wanna come?"

"Of course," she said a bit too eagerly. Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes. Why did was that girl always anxious and excitable around Naruto? She felt especially sorry for her now that Naruto's has a new and mysterious lady friend.

When they arrived at her house, Sakura thanked them and gave them hugs, but she held onto Naruto just a little bit longer. It was good to hold that smelly brat again. And it was kind of nice to do so without him overreacting or gushing about it. Maybe the new girl was a blessing after all.

She shut the door, but her window was still open and she peeked outside when she realized she could still hear their conversation.

"Naruto, have you had dinner yet?"

"Gosh, sorry but I'm still kind of full. I had a late lunch with Sakura."

"Oh…well, that's okay." The disappointment in her voice was obvious, but Sakura bet that that idiot Naruto didn't notice a thing.

"Hey! Why don't I make you something?"

"Nonono, you really don't have to."

"What, you really don't think I can cook? Huh? Huh?" Naruto teased her while he playfully poked her ribs. Hinata, who did not turn beet red like Sakura expected, could only protest in vain while she lamely attempted to fend off his attacks. Concluding that there was no way the mystery girl could be someone as painfully shy as Hinata, Sakura decided that next time she saw Naruto she would tell him to stop giving Hinata the wrong signals. _Poor girl must be getting her hopes up…_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I've gotten more reviews for this particular story than for any of my other stories combined. It's probably not that much for fanfiction standards, but it's a new milestone for me, so thanks for making me feel special. Just a warning, this chapter will probably be cheesier than the previous ones. It's also the longest one so far. Finally, I have two slightly different endings thought up for this story. Please vote on my profile for whichever one you want. Hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

Upon returning from her weeklong mission Hinata had many things to look forward to, but at that moment she simply wanted a long, hot bath. Team 8 had been tasked to guard a group of swineherd refugees in their journey across the vast Land of Mud. Needless to say, they did not come back spotless. The hot springs sound wonderful, she thought while heading home, and changed her course with renewed vigor. However, her plans were thwarted when she heard Sakura's voice several yards behind her.

"Hinata, Tsunade wants to se us ASAP!"

"R-right," she replied, bounding back the way she came.

"Relax, we don't have to run," Sakura giggled.

"Oh, okay." Hinata slowed her pace and subconsciously synchronized her steps with Sakura.

Being dirty, she felt self-conscious next to Sakura, who, as always, was clean and beautiful. Seeing Sakura's confident gait made her feel mousy, as though she was not used to walking but scurrying. Was Naruto aware of how different she was from his former (hopefully) crush? The thought suddenly filled her with dread. How could she compete with _that_? Sakura was Tsunade's protégé and, almost inarguably, a better ninja. She was sure of herself and always at ease with people. Oh, and Sakura was beautiful, she reminded herself.

"No offense, but I'm glad Tsunade didn't send me with you guys," Sakura said, examining Hinata's mud covered hair.

"Oh, none taken. It wasn't my favorite mission either."

"I hope all that dirt washes out of your clothes."

"Me too."

Hinata noted the contrast between her now-crusty jacket with Sakura's outfit. Unlike her own bulky mode of dress, Sakura's clothes were attractive—form fitting yet wholesome. The shorts and skirt ensemble suited her, as she was a pretty girl who was also a bit of a tomboy. It was a small wonder Naruto was smitten with her.

Hinata frowned then. Did that mean Naruto was simple settling for her? Did he only bother with her because Sakura seemed unobtainable with so many boys pining after her? Was she only a consolation prize then?

Nonono, she decided. Naruto was stubborn to a fault. He would never settle because he would never give up (that was his nindo). If he wanted Sakura, he would still be courting her mercilessly. Instead, he bothered with meek-hearted, bumbling Hinata because he enjoyed spending time with her.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Um, nothing! I'm sorry I didn't ask earlier, but how was your day?"

"Oh, well, you'll never guess what happened. Ino and I were shopping downtown…"

* * *

In addition to his usual jutsu training, Naruto had undertaken a grueling exercise regimen for the past week in order to shed his anxiousness. Since he had been seeing Hinata, he had found it increasingly harder to be away from her for long periods of time. And for the hyperactive blonde, a week was _definitely_ a long time.

He missed seeing her cheeks change color when he whispered his dirty thoughts to her. He missed how excited she got whenever she told him jokes (most of which she ruined by giving away the punch lines too early—which was weird considering that she good at most things). He missed the serenity her presence gave him. Even though he knew of her nervous disposition, she had always had a calming effect on him. When they were together, time was something to be enjoyed, savored rather than chased.

He was reminded of a conversation he had with Sakura and Ino—a conversation which he thought was dumb at the time. The girls had said that Kankuro of Suna was one-night-stand material. Kiba was boyfriend material. But Neji? Now _that_ is the kind of man you marry. Naruto had asked what kind of material he was, to which the girls responded with an eye roll and a loud sigh.

Now that he had perspective, though, he could see what they meant. Ino was good for a lay, he thought smugly, remembering all the times the two of them had spats. Sakura would have made a good girlfriend. In fact, he had wanted to date her for the longest time. But when he thought of Hinata, he saw a kindred spirit, someone who understood and acknowledged him from the very beginning. She had been his rock; giving him reassurance whenever he had inklings of self-doubt; listening to him with endless patience; consistently taking care of him even if he insisted on doing stupid things. She acted like the perfect wife even when he had never asked her to be his girlfriend.

When he saw her approaching from the edge of the training field, waving happily to him, he ran to her at a breakneck speed and scooped her up in his arms.

"Naruto," Hinata whispered, giggling nervously, "You should put me down. What if someone sees?"

"I don't care," he replied murmuring into her throat. "You're my warrior princess."

He could sense that his sudden display of affection was starting to embarrass her, so he lowered her to her feet.

"Didn't you just come from the Land of Mud? Why are you all clean?"

"I took a bath before seeing you."

"Oh, so I guess you weren't in such a rush to see me, now were you? Hmph," he said as he walked away, pretending to be upset.

Hinata laughed and caught up to him, tugging on his arm. Seconds later their fingers were entwined.

"Um, I have to tell you something."

"Uh oh, that's never good."

"Well…it's both. I've been assigned to a reconnaissance mission in the Land of Grass. We leave next week. Lady Tsunade said that if we do well, it would better our chances for being nominated for the jounin exams."

"Hey, that's great! What's the bad news?"

"We'll be in Grass for six months."

"Oh…"

Naruto tried his best to appear excited for her because it really was a good opportunity, but he knew that Hinata had already sensed the disappointment in his voice. She was quick like that.

"Who else is going?"

"Kurenai-sensei. And Sakura and Ino."

"Huh? All girls?"

"Yes."

"Be careful," he said, not wanting to doubt her strength.

"We will."

Naruto suddenly felt a pressing need to spend the remaining the week with her. After all, he was going to be without her for the next six months.

"Can you come over tonight?"

"Sure."

* * *

Hinata had no difficulty sneaking back into the compound. She was only a chunnin, but she knew how to lurk with caution and stealth, easily slipping under the radar of the branch members who were charged with nightly patrol duty. There was at least one person she could not fool, however, and that person was already waiting for her in her room.

"Do I need to worry?" Hanabi asked as soon as Hinata closed the door.

"I don't know anymore."

She could never lie to Hanabi. She was too smart, too strong. The younger sister had never needed protection or false reassurance.

"I love him. I always have. And I thought this wouldn't last. I thought he would get bored, but…"

"But he loves you now."

"Well, I wouldn't say _that_." She had not wanted to get her hopes up, but Naruto had a habit of surprising her.

"_I want to make a promise to you," _he had said before she left for the night.

"I promise that while you're away, I won't even look at anyone else. You can be sure that when you come back, I'll be waiting for you."

It was his offer to start a real relationship. But what if it was too much for him? Six months was a long time, and she did not want him to make any promises he would later regret. He should be with her because he wanted to be, not because of some promise he made in the heat of the moment.

"I won't hold you to that."

"_Doesn't matter. I already promised, and I don't go back on my word."_

"_What if I want to see other people while I'm away?"_ She lied.

"Then you can. I'll still wait for you. But even I can see you're a bad liar."

"Then I don't need to tell you that you'll be the only man in my heart."

"_I know that. You know, me and you, we can make the world jealous."_

Now there was no way she could put anything above him, not even her own clan. She had always been weak for a Hyuuga, weak of mind and body. Her heart was another matter, because she had given it to Naruto. Her love for him had surpassed her need to fulfill the clan's expectations, to which she had been bound since birth.

"But what will you do if…you know."

"I know. I'm not sure yet."

_But what will you do if they decide to seal you? _There would be no fairy tale ending for her. She was never a princess, despite what Naruto might have said. Even if he did grow to love her, she would be sealed if she married outside the clan. She would never conceive then, because the clan would keep their bloodline from getting "tainted" at any cost. Would Naruto want to be with someone who would not bear his children? It seemed like a premature question. She would never ask him so soon. She would never want to frighten him.

"Make sure you figure this out," the younger sister said, turning to leave.

"Hanabi—"

Their gazes met—lilac on lilac. One was cold, practical, and calculating; the other was warm and, far too often, acquiescent.

"I am very fortunate to have a sister." It was Hinata's roundabout way of saying thank you for caring. She would have said so if such emotional sentiments had not made her sister so uncomfortable. Thank you for being the stronger one of us, she wanted to say.

Hanabi nodded and left.

* * *

On the day that the girls' scheduled departure, Naruto waited at Ichiraku while Hinata was engaged in a last minute meeting with the Hyuuga elders. He ordered miso ramen instead of his usual tonkatsu because his appetite was partially gone. He was going over a mental checklist of the things he wanted to give to Hinata before she left, and made sure that all these items were present in his bag.

"Hey, Naruto. Nice purse," greeted his pink-haired teammate.

"It's not a purse, it's a satchel."

"Sure, sure. Are you seeing us off today?"

"Of course…" He tried to sound like his usual self—supportive and effervescent, but could not mask his grief.

"Aww, don't be sad! I'll only be gone for six months. You left for over two and a half years, remember? Besides, you'll still have that lady friend of yours," Sakura joked.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful. And…take care of each other, okay?"

"Duh."

After Sakura left to say goodbye to her parents, Naruto headed toward the village gates. He would probably be early, but wanted to make sure he was there when Hinata came. He sat down and went through his things one more time. But to his pleasant surprise, Hinata joined him shortly after.

"Hey," he said, patting her head.

"Thanks for coming."

"Heh, why wouldn't I come? Hey, so I have some stuff for you," he said as he started rummaging through his things.

"…extra kunai holster, just in case….here's a food pill that Chouji gave me a while ago, but be careful, that's strong stuff…explosive tags—you can't have too many of those…this is really cool, it was Granny Tsunade's—it's a super compact first aid kit—"

"Naruto, no! You should keep these!"

"Huh? Why?"

"Because they're gifts. And I think I have everything I need."

"C'mon, I'll feel a lot better if you take them."

"Okay, let me have these…" Hinata took the explosive tags and the kunai holster, being careful enough to choose only the generic items.

Ino, Sakura, and Kurenai came no more than fifteen minutes later, followed by a rather large group of people who wanted to see them off.

"Thanks, Shikamaru. And if you run out of breast milk, you can just give her baby formula," said Kurenai.

"Yeah yeah, I know the drill."

"Sakura, dearest, please be careful!" said a teary-eyed Lee.

"Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, okay?" she replied.

"Hinata, you better come back alive or else Akamaru and I will never forgive you."

"R-right!"

Shino nodded.

"Hey is no one gonna say anything nice to me?" whined Ino.

"Make sure you eat enough, Ino. You'll need your energy."

"Aww, thanks Chouji!"

"I mean it, Ino."

"Okay, okay!"

With that, the women left, and Naruto felt his heart sink a little.

"You okay, Naruto?" asked Kiba.

"Hehe, why wouldn't I be?"

"Ionno, your eyes look kinda glazed."

"Nah, just tired," he said, pretending to stretch. But then he heard a faint rustling inside his jacket. He realized he forgot one last thing.

"Crap!"

He sprinted toward the departing ninjas, and reached them in less than a minute.

"Miss us already, Naruto?" Ino asked.

"Sorry guys, I need to give Hinata one more thing." He did not notice the look of utter shock on Sakura's face.

"What is it?" Hinata asked, barely able to disguise the mirth in seeing his one last time.

"Here," he pulled out a pen and a stack of paper that he, for some reason, had decided to conceal in his jacket.

"Write to me as much as you can. If you have time. And if you want, that is."

"I will."

Naruto was not aware that she had planned to all along.

"Thanks." He turned to head back, but decided that one last token of affection wouldn't be too much. He put on a smirk that had Ino and Kurenai knitting their eyebrows in apprehension, and kissed Hinata's forehead.

"Be careful. Bye." He ran back toward the village before he could see any of her companions' reactions.

"Ooooooooooh!" Ino teased.

"Well, well, apparently someone's been keeping secrets," joined Kurenai.

"Holy shit…" said Sakura, who wondered why she had been so blind these past few months.

The next morning, Naruto woke up and marked the date on his calendar. There would be 182 days left before they were reunited.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN**: Sorry for the long delay, everyone! I've had to move recently, so I haven't really found an opportunity to update. Also, I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but 1) this chapter was BY FAR the most difficult one two write and 2) I don't even like it all that much. I personally think it's the worst one so far. It just got so bulky! I hope you enjoy anyway. I hope (and I'm pretty sure) the next one will be better. Let me know if there are grammar mistakes or whatnot. I've been mulling this over for content (and just decided to leave things as it is in this version), but I might have missed smaller details. I love you all for reading, but I'll love you more if you review :)

* * *

_Dear Naruto,_

_I hope this letter arrives in Konoha on time. Please have the most wonderful birthday imaginable. Enjoy yourself but try not to do anything too dangerous. Since you've been asking for a picture, I thought that this might do since all four of us are in it. I'm not very photogenic, but the scenery is beautiful, isn't it? The Land of Grass is very dense. It makes me a little uneasy sometimes because it is reminiscent of the Forest of Death. Nonetheless, it certainly has its charms. I'm sure Shino would be thrilled to visit, since it is teeming with so many odd species of insects. _

_I know this isn't much of a birthday present, but please try the noodles that I've enclosed in this package. Green tea soba is a specialty here. If you like them, I will send you more. I am sure they are healthier than instant ramen. Also, please give at least one pack to Kiba. He will think I have forgotten him if I don't send him anything. Give my regards to everyone. As always, take care of yourself and do your best._

_ Yours,_

_ Hinata_

* * *

The first time Kiba found out that Naruto was seeing his teammate, he became annoyed. His irritation then slowly bubbled into anger. When Naruto joined the remnants of Team 8 for training one day (Akamaru was sick), Kiba tried to keep his cool, but his anger seemed to come to a boil. Shino sensed this, but decided to trust Kiba's judgment. After all, he had matured by leaps and bounds and was not as inclined to cause a scene in public. Luckily for the three of them, it turned out Kiba was able to control his feelings for the most part.

"Okay, I don't care if this is a bad time to bring this up, but how could you guys not tell me about this? Forget that—how could _Hinata_ not tell us about this?"

"Hinata is allowed to have her secrets," answered Shino.

"Yeah but c'mon… we're Team 8! It's always been bros over hoes with us, right?"

"Hey!" Naruto resented the implication. "You sent Ino those nasty naked pictures of yourself for her birthday—talk about ho!"

"Yeah? Well, at least I have something to take pictures of."

"Yeah? Well, Sai told me you were—"

"Ahem," Shino interjected.

"Ugh, okay…" Kiba said, attempting to be reasonable. "Why didn't you at least ask her out if you liked her. You're always asking Sakura to be your girlfriend. That's kinda messed up, you know?"

But Naruto didn't know. It didn't seem that they had started their strange affair _that _long ago. He still felt like they were in the courting stages of a relationship. And she was the one who went through the trouble of hiding their affections for each other. Was it because she was ashamed of being with him? _No, she's not like that._ Maybe she wasn't supposed to be with him? _Because of her scary-ass clan._ Or did Kiba have a point? Did she think he was still pining after Sakura? The thought hurt him in a profoundly physical way.

"I was planning on asking her to be my girlfriend, but then she left for her mission," he answered glumly and honestly.

They had a comfortable arrangement, and he was content with the way things were. But he still wanted a little bit more. There was a lot he still wanted to learn about her, and he wasn't sure if how much he could commit to her. But he knew he wanted to be with her—and _only_ her—for a while.

"Look, Naruto, we go way back, so I know you're a good guy. You just gotta understand that Hinata has been, like, the backbone of our team. I mean, we're not always all touchy feely or anything, but, well, let's just say that we want the best for her. She's always put me and Shino before herself, you know? I guess what I'm trying to say is that…if she gets her heart broken…it would suck. For all of us. So just do right by her, alright?"

"Why wouldn't I…" said Naruto defensively.

"Alright man, I trust you." With that Kiba turned to leave, still irritated, and tried his best to control himself.

"GATSUGA!"

But he just couldn't help it this time.

Naruto was still reeling from his attack by the time Kiba had already dusted himself off.

"What the HELL was that for?"

"Just a reminder that you should always watch your back. Don't bother thanking me. It was a baby gatsuga anyway. You're lucky Akamaru's not here."

Naruto didn't bother retaliating. What did he expect? Team 8 was one of the most tight-knit trios in Konoha, and he had been treating one of its members like a well-loved concubine.

Shino cleared his throat.

"Naruto, do not mind Kiba. Hinata is an adult. She is wise and strong. She can break a man's bones in alphabetical order. She needs no protection from us."

"Yeah, thanks. I know," Naruto responded, rubbing his bruised ribs.

"But there is something you must understand about Kiba," Shino continued.

"He is the youngest child. He has an older sister who spoils him. And though he refuses to admit this, he has always wanted someone to take care of, someone to make him feel dependable, perhaps a younger sibling. Hinata cared enough to take that role, even if it meant having him interfere in her personal life more often than she cares for. Like he said, she has always put us ahead of herself. For that reason, he is sometimes rather territorial with her."

"She's pretty great, huh?"

"Yes. She takes excellent care of those she holds dear. And if she were not precious to us, Kiba would not have gotten angry at you."

* * *

Hinata smiled as she folded up Naruto's letter. He had sent her a picture of himself. His hair was getting a little long, but she thought he looked beautiful. There would never be a day when she did not think he was.

"Yes, sensei?" Hinata asked the person who was about to materialize behind her.

"I still can't get over how quickly you've grown while I was on maternity leave. I can't even sneak up on you anymore. Maybe I'm getting rusty."

"You'll never have that problem, sensei. I think my tracking skills have gotten a little bit better," she answered with pride.

Kurenai took a seat next to her favorite student. Perhaps this girl was invisible to most of the village and even to the Hyuugas, but Team 8 adored her. And this was the happiest that she had seen Hinata.

"I'd say he's been a good influence on you."

The thought of Naruto still made her blush at times. She nodded. "Far more than good."

"You should be with him then. Ask him to 'go steady,' as you youngsters like to say."

Hinata wasn't sure what to say, so she was silent for a minute. But the more she thought about it, the more anxious and disappointed she became.

"I can't help but feel that won't turn out well."

"Well, why not? You love him don't you?"

"I do." This she said with no hesitation. "So much. I have for a long time. But most of the time, I feel like what we have now is just a mistake in the universe's bookkeeping, one that will be fixed sooner or later. I think sometimes he overestimates me because he has so much faith in people. He believes in me, even if I have done nothing to earn his trust or respect. And one day, he'll realize what I am—a failure…a failure who's bound to the Hyuuga clan for the rest of her life. And afterwards, he will decide that it's not worth the trouble."

"You know better than that," Kurenai said. "You're giving neither yourself nor Naruto any credit. And what makes you think he only cares for you as a ninja? He loves you, doesn't he?"

Hinata thought about this, and decided to err on the side of caution rather than false hope.

"Yes." She continued, "as a friend. I think he still loves Sakura, even if he doesn't realize it."

Kurenai mentally groaned. Her heart sank a little for the elder Hyuuga girl. Then again, perhaps Hinata was right. Until recently, the entire village had thought Naruto to be head over heels in love with Sakura. His relationship with Hinata had come as a complete shock to everyone. She hoped that fate would be kind enough to spare Hinata's heart.

"Sensei?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't misunderstand. I know am still insecure at times, but I do believe I've changed for the better. And even though I'm not sure what the future holds, I have no regrets. I'm very fortunate. I never knew that a person could be as happy as I am now."

Unexpectedly, Kurenai pulled Hinata in a warm embrace. Hinata was startled for a split second before she returned the gesture.

"Please be happy, Hinata."

And Hinata knew it was her way of saying that no matter what happens with the clan, or with Naruto, or her career, she will never truly be alone.

* * *

_Hey hey!_

_This is gonna be kinda short because I'm not feeling that great. Don't worry—I'm not sick or anything. It's just that I've been really constipated for the past few days. Granny said I should drink prune juice, and I did, but it just made me all gassy. I know it's no big deal or anything, but it's been kinda interfering with my training. I can't concentrate all that well, you know what I mean? And it's not like I haven't been eating vegetables. I mean, when I get ramen there's all that green stuff (are they called scallions?) on top of it. That counts as a serving of vegetables, right?_

_Oh hey, more bad news: I got this rash on my lower stomach. I think I got it from that holster that I bought at that secondhand store. So this is kinda gross, but the rash got all leaky. For a while, this yellow stuff started coming out. It looked like marmalade. Granny gave me this ointment to put on it, and it's a lot better now…_

"…but I hope it doesn't keep coming back because I wouldn't want you to get it when we have our fun—wink wink."

"Hinata, is there _anything _that he doesn't tell you?" asked Sakura.

Hinata stood in the doorway, mortified upon seeing Ino and Sakura reading Naruto's most recent letter. She silently chastised herself for not putting it away properly. Ino probably felt they were close enough to be able to go through each other's things without asking.

"Yeah, communication's pretty important in a relationship, but this—" Ino said, waving the letter, "is a whole new level of intimacy."

Hinata smiled. Perhaps it wasn't so unfortunate that the girls had a tendency to be so…inquisitive. Being on a team with two boys didn't give her many opportunities for girl talk, much less one about boys.

"Um, actually, I like that he tells me these things," Hinata answered, chewing her bottom lip to comfort herself.

"Aw c'mon, all this talk about constipation and rashes isn't exactly romantic," Sakura said.

"You're right," Hinata conceded. "But it means he trusts me enough to tell me even his more embarrassing problems."

"I have to admit. I kinda miss that idiot," sighed Sakura.

"I miss Naruto too. Tremendously."

Ino finished yawning before asking, "So what's the sex like?"

"Heh," Hinata chuckled nervously, hoping the conversation would lead somewhere else.

"No, seriously. I wanna know."

"Um…I-I don't think he'd appreciate me talking about that…"

"Are you kidding? Guys love it when girls talk about them like that! Well…unless they suck. Are you trying to say that Naruto sucks at sex?"

"Not at all! Oh! Oh dear. I…don't think I should talk about that. I'd feel rude," Hinata started tenting her fingers, a habit she now only resumed whenever she became very frazzled.

"C'mon just this one time! When else are we gonna get to have have our girl time again."

"Well…alright," she responded, color filling her cheeks. "But please don't tell anyone else about this."

"Sure, sure."

Sakura feigned a disinterest but could not help turn her attention to Hinata, whose eyes were glazed with memories of better times.

"Sometimes he is powerful, fierce like fire, consuming all of you, leaving every part of you feeling spent yet so revived, full of new life. Sometimes he is gentle, ever so patient, like a stream guiding all its beloved small water dwellers downstream. Sometimes he whispers your name like a prayer, one that when said right would let him see a glimpse of paradise. Can you believe that? That one man can make you feel like heaven? He is warm and hard and soft at the same time, everything you could possibly want in a man. He makes you feel safe and powerful at the same time. His hands—rough, strong, and magical—remind you that you are very much a woman, despite all your scars, your bruises, your insecurities. He takes you higher than the clouds and makes you shatter so wonderfully into countless pieces over and over again, because he is never selfish. And his eyes…those eyes see everything in yours, and you feel so…small yet so important, as if the universe faded into the deep blue of the night, as if you were the only thing that mattered in his world."

"Um, that was, like, the most Hinata-esque description of sex I've ever heard."

"So…he's good, huh?" Sakura finally asked.

"He is amazing."

* * *

_Hinata!_

_I can't believe you're coming home soon. Man, you're gonna see that there's been a lot that you missed! By the way, my hair is kinda long now, so can you cut it when I get back? I can always go ask Tenten, but I like that thing you do to the sides—you know what I mean. Oh yeah, Ichiraku came out with a new kind of ramen. It's pretty good. It's not really my favorite or anything because there's too much green stuff and kitsune and not enough meat, but I think you'll love it. But don't worry, I've been eating my vegetables. I've had a lot of these onion-flavored potato chips. They're great! Not only are they tasty, they're also good for you, right?_

_I think you already know by now how excited I am that you're coming back. But at the same time, I kinda like us writing letters like this. It's as if I've gotten to know you a lot better over the past six months. You know what I realized? When you were still here, most of our conversations were just me talking. When we write letters, it's more balanced, you know what I'm saying? I can't wait to see you, but I don't want to stop getting to know you better. There are a lot of things I want to know more about, and when you come back, there's actually something I want to ask you._

_Naruto_

The last person he wanted to talk to before Hinata came back was Neji. He found out recently that despite the fact that she never stood out, all those who knew her well cared deeply about her. To say that he was worried was an understatement. His ribs were still black and blue from Kiba's gatsuga last time, and he certainly did not want a beating from Neji.

He found Neji at the training grounds with Tenten. Unlike their usual routine, Neji was wielding weapons while Tenten fought barehanded.

"Hey guys, mind if I interrupt you for a sec?"

"No," Neji answered rather reluctantly.

"What's up?" asked Tenten.

"I kinda wanna talk to Neji about something."

"Okay, I guess I'll just come back later?"

"Oh wait! Umm…Tenten, you're kind of a girl right?" Tenten's dangerous glare went unnoticed by the blonde. "I think it might be better if you stay." _And maybe she can help hold Neji off if he takes it badly…_

"Um, sure?"

"So…how's training going? Heh…"

"It's going well…" answered Neji suspiciously. Naruto wasn't normally one for small talk.

"I kinda need to tell you something, but you need to stay calm. Okay?"

"Sure." Despite his cool exterior, Neji was getting rather impatient.

"I've kind of been seeing Hinata—we're not together or anything but we've been sleeping with each other—and, shit let me explain!" he squawked before ducking behind Tenten.

"Go ahead," answered Neji, who had not moved from his spot.

"…Seriously?" Naruto cautiously moved from his hiding.

"I've known about that for a while."

"Oh…that went better than I thought."

"Naruto, are you finished?"

"No." He wanted to do things honorably, but this was the best he could come up with for now.

"I want to be with her. And I want your blessing."

Neji knitted his brows, marring his normally comely features. He liked and respected Naruto but…

"There's something you should know about our clan, Naruto."

"What?" _Crap._

Having already been sealed, Neji was not affected as much by clan policies, but, being the heiress, Hinata had far more to lose.

"I suppose they will do nothing if you are simply courting her. However, if the two of you decide to marry, you will have a fruitless marriage. She will be sealed. As a result of the procedure, she will never be able to bear a child by anyone outside the clan. Obviously, this includes you."

"Are you serious? That's beyond messed up." The rage emanating from Naruto's chakra was almost palpable.

"That is how our clan works," Neji said coolly. Secretly, he was glad found a sympathizer. "I suppose they took all the necessary precautions in order to protect our bloodlines."

"I haven't even thought that far."

"I know. I would not expect you nor anyone to be thinking about marriage this soon. Naruto, do what you wish, but remember the consequences."

"I'll figure it out."

Seeing the gravity in Naruto's eyes, Neji knew that Naruto was close to making up his mind. Once Naruto made a decision, there was no turning back. He hoped that Naruto chose wisely.

It was Tenten that got their attention now.

"So I guess I wasn't really needed for this conversation then?"

"Oh actually, I kinda wanted to ask you something. I'd normally ask Sakura or Ino, but they're both gone. So I thought, 'hey, why not Tenten? She's kind of a girl too.' So can you help with something?"

Neji smirked when he saw his teammate's defined brow twitch in annoyance. Naruto wasn't always known for his diplomacy.

"What…" she asked, teeth gritted.

"I kinda have this plan…what do you think is the best way…"

* * *

It was their last day as a four-person team in the Land of Grass. They were to part ways with Kurenai, who was to continue west and forward part of the report to the Fire daimyo. To keep from wasting time, the girls were to head back immediately to Konoha and report their findings to Tsunade. Their clean up was meticulous. No one would be able to tell that the ramshackle hut had been lived in for six months.

The three chunnin bid Kurenai farewell and started their trek home. Sakura and Ino rambled on about boys and hair care, while Hinata stayed several paces behind them, flanking them from the rear.

"I guess I like apple best, but pomegranate just smells so sexy. What do you think, Hinata?"

"Stop." Her normally meek voice was cold and firm.

When they turned around, she had already activated her Byakugan.

"I don't see anyth—" but Hinata saw it, used her Gentle Fist—just in time—to deflect what looked like a needle coming in Ino's direction.

Sakura picked up the needle, still wary of their surroundings.

"Poisonous senbon?"

"Two dozen more coming!"

But they were prepared this time, and dodged skillfully.

"They're not going to stop until we're dead," Ino realized.

"We're surrounded," Hinata reported, the veins near her temples bulging in concentration. "There are…over fifty of them! They're about two kilometers away in every direction."

"We'll have to split up," Sakura growled.

"Okay, let's do it. Call if you need back up," Ino said before taking off.

"Be careful, Hinata."

Perhaps she had always been the weakest of the three. But she won't be dead weight this time. Like the others, she had been training hard, and she had something up her sleeve for just this occasion. She was stronger now and she was not scared. She was going to make Naruto proud. She was going to make herself proud. With that, she flew.

* * *

"Naruto."

Naruto turned from his seat at the ramen stand to see a distressed Kiba.

"Huh?"

"I just came from the hospital. The girls are back. They're in the intensive care unit right now. It's In—"

Naruto fled from the stand without letting Kiba finish or paying for his meal.

He ran through the jammed streets, not hearing the angry curses people spewed at him for bumping into them. He arrived at the ward in less than five minutes.

He saw Hinata and Sakura standing by a bed occupied by a sallow-skinned blonde. Before he could process what happened, he had already wrapped his arms around Hinata, pressing his lips to her temple, nearly crying with joy.

"You're alright." He felt her hands on his strong forearms. It was only then he noticed that her cheeks were wet with tears.

"Thanks for asking about me, Naruto," said a weak voice from the bed.

"Stop talking, you need to rest," answered Sakura solemnly. Naruto's gaze fell on the figure by the bed.

"Holy sh—Ino, what the hell happened to you? Are you okay?" She certainly did not look it.

"We were ambushed," said Hinata.

"Poisonous needles," Sakura continued. "They used the sea snake venom. Who knows how much of it. A single bite can kill a hundred adult men, and Ino got hit by four of them. Lucky for her, it's a slow-release poison. I was able to take some of the poison out before Hinata carried her back home. Tsunade took care of the rest, but she needs time to stabilize now." Naruto noticed four scratches, all barely visible. Just a thin dark blue mark. Two were near her left shoulder, one on her left hand, and one on her right cheek.

"Hinata, stop crying," Ino said. Naruto only held her closer, pressing her back against his chest, and Hinata found this comforting.

"Ino, stop talking!"

"Okay, okay, but just remember Hinata, I would've died if it weren't for you."

"SHUT UP!" Sakura bellowed, more out of fear than anger. Ino held up her hands and looked questioningly at Sakura. "Fine, just stop yelling," her large blue eyes seemed to say.

"You two should go home. I'll stay here with her tonight," Sakura said. Ino weakly smiled in agreement, waving them off.

Hinata hesitated, somehow thinking that Ino's life depended on her staying.

"Go on. Ino's fine. And she's going to have a lot of visitors soon. I bet Shikamaru and Chouji are going to come in any minute. You'll just be a crowd if you stay," Sakura smiled kindly at them.

Hinata nodded and let go of Naruto's arm to squeeze Sakura's shoulder before turning to leave. Naruto released his protective hold on her and gave Sakura a warm hug, which she returned. Seconds later, Naruto and Hinata's fingers were intertwined as they walked out the door. He wanted to ask how she was feeling, but he afraid of breaking the silence.

"Kiba came earlier. He brought Ino pudding."

"Yeah? That's pretty nice of him."

"Yes, it is." She walked closer to him, close enough to feel the warmth of his skin through their clothing. His presence itself gave her strength.

"Um…"

"Yeah?"

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Y—Yeah, of course!" He wouldn't have had it any other way.

They spent the rest of their walk to his apartment in comfortable silence. He was incredibly relieved that she was not hit. He opened the door to his unit and watched her step in, gladly seeing that her skin was not marred by those barely-visibly-yet-_ugly_ blue marks.

He was a little surprised to when she pulled him in a tight hug as he locked the door. He could feel her slow breathing and he knew she was tired. She had been on edge for so long.

"Hey, it's alright. You're home."

"I missed you," she said. "I missed you so much."

"Me too. You have no idea." He turned around and kissed her. He would be as gentle as she needed tonight.

"Let's get you cleaned up," he said as took her hand and walked her to his bathroom. He turned on the bath, and they shed their clothes as they waited for the hot water to fill. Naruto was already in his skin, when Hinata removed her undershirt. When he saw what was underneath, he stopped breathing.

'Naruto, what's wrong?" But he did not need to answer, because blood started to trickle out of her eyes and nose before she passed out into Naruto's arms. There was a thin blue mark on her sternum. The entire village heard Naruto's agonizing scream that night.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN**: Gah, I haven't updated in two years! I had initially planned on finishing this two weeks after the eighth chapter too :(  
I wasn't really satisfied with the result, though. I mean, I knew what I wanted to do, but just didn't really know how to sit down and hammer through it. So now, two years later, I decided to sit down on a Saturday and just finish this as a gift to myself. It's not as great as I hoped it would be, but I don't hate it either, so I guess it'll have to do. For all those who followed, thanks for sticking with me through this! The support means SO much! I would love if you told me if you liked or hated the ending and why. Especially if you hated it. Hope it's not too disappointing!

(Also, if you wanna read some great NaruHina stories, check out Perpetual159's page. She's got a great collection and it's pretty active)

* * *

Sakura watched him stare at the sunrise as he held Hinata's limp hand. He squinted slightly as the rays shone into his eyes, heavily ringed in gray. The brilliant beams splashed orange on his unkempt mane. Despite that he looked weary and disheveled, his sorrow gave him an ethereal quality. He was almost god-like just he spoke, and she knew it was not meant for her.

"This time of day is really nice, don't you think? I wish I could take you somewhere. Maybe to Shikamaru's hill. And you can bring a sweater because it'll be kind of cold out. We haven't really gone on a date outdoors."

"But I only have one wish now, and you already know what it is," he said as his fingers traced her thin wrist, squeezing every now and then to make sure her meager pulse was still there. She had always been small, but she looked tiny now. It seemed like she became smaller with each passing day as the life drained out of her. He was holding on to her with all the strength he had left.

"Or maybe...maybe I have two. I wish we could go back. Back to that night, you know, with the rain and all? I would ask you to be with me. No secrets. No one else. It'll be just be the two of us against the world," he said in a dreamy voice.

"But we can't just go back now, can we? When will I get another chance to tell you that I want to be with you? I know you've done so much for me and I'm sorry I never realized it until now."

Sakura recalled Tsunade's words and it almost broke her heart.

_Her condition is critical, and we will do our best to ensure her survival. However, even if her condition stabilizes, there is a significant chance she will never be able to activate her chakra again. Needless to say, if that happens, her career as a ninja is finished. The Hyuuga have left her completely in our charge, and it will be our prerogative to decide whether to continue to put her on life support. Her safety is our priority but keep in mind that it may not be what she wants. Without her chakra, she will live half the life she used to._

"Hinata, I need you to do one more thing for me," he said, licking his cracked lips.

"I'm selfishly begging you to live. Even if we can't be together, even if you have to marry someone else, you still need to live. I promise I'll do my best to make you happy, no matter what." The panic was rising in his voice.

"See, you can't leave me because I don't know what will happen if you're not here."

Speaking in his hushed voice, he looked like he might fade away. He hadn't cried for the past month. But he also had not left, or trained, or showered. He barely ate to sustain himself. He just watched her and wasted Sakura could no longer fight it. He sounded so hollow just then, as if he really might disappear at any second. She slowly entered the room, afraid to break the somber and sacred atmosphere. She saw his shoulders tense when he noticed her presence. She approached him slowly, like one would a wounded animal. She hadn't seen him cry in a long time and hated herself for those times she never comforted him before, back when he was hers to reject. She slowed her pace to a crawl, beseeching him to let her comfort him. Thankfully he accepted, and when she got close enough, she wrapped her arms around him and only then he gave himself up and cried.

"Naruto, you should have seen her. She was brilliant and beautiful. You would have been so proud. If it weren't for her, Ino would have died."

**"**I wish she didn't have to be brilliant, Sakura. I just want her to be safe. I wish she had never gone to Grass. I need her, Sakura. She has to be okay."

She cried with him now, because this time his pain was hers as well.

"What's gonna happen? What am I supposed to do?"And then her treacherous heart spoke.

"Naruto, I love you," she blurted out, terrified because she wasn't lying.

**"**Please come home with me. She'd never want to see you like this. She would have hated this"**  
"**Why are you talking like she's already dead?"

Sakura wished she could go back in time also - back to when a hug from her was all the medicine his heart needed. Her heart broke now because she meant nothing more to him than a sister.

"No matter what happens to her, I'll take care of you. Please let me, Naruto..."

"Stop talking like that! She can't die! Don't you see that? You won't be able to take care of me if she dies because that can't happen! That world just can't exist. It wouldn't make sense. Why would the universe finally bring us together when we'd been perfect for each other all along? Do you know how I hear my own voice inside my head? Well, that voice is constantly talking to her. Even when I'm not with her, I imagine myself talking to her. How can the universe take away someone who's so perfect? We're two of a kind and I need her. Trees can't grow without water. Don't you see? Life _can't _be that bad."

This was it then. She knew she had lost him to Hinata forever. Hinata had spotted the diamond in the rough before she did. Now there's only one thing she could do for him.

"Naruto, I need you to move."

**"**What...?"**  
"**Just get out. I need room."**  
"**No."**  
"**If you love her, you will leave this room."

* * *

She worked like a mad demon. It was an uphill battle and even the most esteemed medics had nearly given up. _But they are not Sakura Haruno_, she thought. She desperately hoped she was right this time, that she really was special, that she really had the potential to surpass Tsunade. This was the time to be arrogant.

_I'm counting on it, because Naruto needs me now more than ever. I won't disappoint him this time. It's my turn to be the hero._

* * *

Her clothes and scrubs were drenched in sweat. She was exhausted beyond belief, but also relieved and proud. Hinata was not yet in the clear, as her condition had not yet been stabilized. But it seemed like she was not going to die. And now it looked like her metabolism was helping her fight the poison rather than speed up its effects.

It was a risky procedure, but brooding about it for several moments after Naruto's forced exit from the room, it was a risk worth taking. She knew Hinata would never have wanted to stay alive like this forever. Her family had practically disowned her, Tsunade had said, and Naruto was giving up on himself, not to mention smelling like hell. Sakura knew Hinata would have wanted this.

_Just a little more and you'll be safe. _An image suddenly appeared in her mind, one of Hinata with her mind and body barely functioning and constantly drooling, and she shuddered. But never mind what Hinata will be like afterwards, she just needed to stay alive for now.

_If you manage to be okay after this, take care of Naruto, like I never did. You can have him for this lifetime. But he will be mine in the next one, and the thousand lifetimes after that too._

* * *

Hinata dreamed that it was raining outside. The edges of her slacks became wet as she walked barefoot though the puddles. The light drizzle produced dew on her face and arms, and she felt like she was losing grip on reality. Or whatever this was.

She desperately wanted to fall asleep in the gray abyss and collapse in the dirty water. Within her dream, she dreamed that she was in a sunny field of yellow wheat. She could smell the grass and pollen. She wanted to get lost in it forever.

But she had to see that face again, that face which shone like a sun rising only for her.

She reached for his face in in the field of wheat. Then in the wet mist. But she realized he was still so far away. Her limbs moved so slowly, like she was wading through molasses. And in her third person view, she looked beautiful, unlike her normal self. She looked graceful and fairy-like, masking the fear and frustration underneath and the fear of never seeing the sun again.

* * *

Hinata's ward was now full of medics, all of whom were in awe of the miracle-working medic nin. Tsunade had been furious at first. The chances of successfully pulling off what Sakura attempted were 40 to 1. Not necessarily impossible, but certainly improbable. Attempting it proved some degree of recklessness. But the older woman could not help but stand in awe. Her student had finally surpassed her. That part was not so surprising. But who could have thought it would be so soon?

When Tsunade declared that Hinata's condition was no longer critical, Sakura gained the courage to bring Naruto into the sank into a chair next to the bed and held her hand (a bit warmer now), as if he needed to replenish the life force that he had lost by being away from her. As Sakura explained what she had done, mirth slowly crept into his eyes before they rolled back inside his head and he passed out. Even as he lost consciousness, his hand never lost its grip on Hinata's.

"Dork," Sakura murmured. She headed home to get her well-deserved rest.

* * *

Hinata awoke feeling extremely uneasy, as if she had just missed an extremely important deadline or had just failed to keep a promise to her father. But she couldn't recall what the cause of her discomfort was. When her eyes focused, she realized she was not in her own bed. She was surprised, rather pleasantly, that she was being held by her hero, who gazed at her with lover's eyes.

"Thank you," he said.

**"**For what?"**  
"**For coming back to me."It was then that her memories flooded in. Memories of the ambush, of her return to Konoha and the intensely blinding pain that followed, and rather foggy recollections of being operated on by Sakura. But all of that did not matter now because all she could see was his beautiful but haggard face.

"Naruto, are you alright?"

**"**I am now."

"I feel like I should be afraid of my family barging in at any minute now..." But she saw him wince and caught the pain in his eyes, which told her more than enough.

**"**Oh. They're not coming then."**  
"**I'm sorry, love."

A big wave of disappointment washed over her. If her clan did not even send any servants to wait her to gain consciousness, then it means the irreparable had already happened. Her body was so badly damaged that she was deemed unfit for nin service. She would be sealed and barred from the clan. But then a small feeling of relief slowly blossomed in her heart. She can be with Naruto now, without fear of further repercussions from her family.

**"**Um..."**  
"**What is it?"**  
"**Can I stay with you for a bit then?"

He tilted her chin towards him. "You don't have a choice. I'm not letting you out of my sight." And he placed a gentle yet lingering kiss on her lips, insinuating what was to come.

* * *

The road home was long. Even while using a cane, she had to stop often to rest, as her muscles had atrophied significantly during her month long hospitalization. And when she walked, it felt as though she was grinding glass straws inside her knees. Naruto had insisted on carrying her on some stretches of the road. She had been too mortified to oblige him, but between the two of them he got his way more often. Unbeknownst to her, he had felt rather strained walking while carrying her, as his body had also deteriorated during her bed rest.

When they finally arrived at Naruto's home, they showered together – more for Naruto's sake than Hinata's, since she had at least gotten sponge baths. They both saw how thin the other had gotten. Hinata traced her fingers over his chest, which had lost much of its muscle, and over his protruding ribs. His face had become gaunt and he looked so much older now. And he too noticed that she had gotten even paler (he had previously thought it was impossible). Her hair, which he loved, had gotten thin and lost its luster. But she was here and could not be more beautiful to him. When they finished their shower, they curled up on his bed. He was shamelessly naked, while she was enveloped in a large towel. His wrapped one arm around her bony shoulders, and she insinuated her head on the crook of his neck. He felt himself stirring and knew that it would be visible soon.

He started to kiss her to divert her attention from his growing want. Oh, how he loved those lips, so full and so giving. He wanted to wait, and he will wait, but his ache was becoming unbearable. He felt terrible, but he needed physical validation. He needed to know that everything will be back to they were seven months ago—that she will be just as alive and well. He wanted to pleasure her until she became so mortified because she cried out so loud. He wanted all those things back again.

The blush on her face and neck told him that she had become well aware of his intentions. He eased off, but placed one last kiss on her throat, hoping to arouse her as well. Her eyes were questioning him, beseeching him.

**"**Tell me what you want," he said, in a voice so low it almost her she could see the storm brewing in his eyes. Despite her fears and sadness and pain, her insecurities melted away. Even now, when her worst fears had come true – and she had become absolutely useless, he was still there and he still wanted her.

"Naruto, can you..."

**"**Anything, just ask."**  
"**Can you make love to me?"He didn't need any more encouragement. He unwrapped her towel carefully, like he did with her letters when she had been away. He did the best he could to take her as slowly as possible because she still looked so fragile. But she quickly became insistent, and he moved almost as fast as he usually did when they were together. And it was the best he had felt in a long time because underneath him she was on fire and _alive. _As they looked in each other's eyes, they found more than lust or affection. They found relief in the possibility that everything will be okay again. After their climax, their limbs remained entangled and they savored the euphoric haze that washed over them.

They laid like that without speaking for a while, grateful that the sun still rises in the east and the moon still revolved around the earth. He finally broke the silence.

"What are you thinking, love?"

**"**I'm wondering what I'll do now. I don't have a job. Even if I wasn't that good at it, being a ninja is what I've known for most of my life."

**"**It doesn't matter. I'll take care of you. I promise."

**"**Naruto, I can't weigh you down. I won't do that. You're far too good and far too brilliant for that to happen."

**"**But I can still be great. Do you want to move somewhere else? We can be farmers or merchants. We can get a house somewhere in the country, and you can have your vegetable garden in the back. You'd like that wouldn't you?"

**"**Naruto, you're so incredibly special. You're a blessing to this village. And I can't keep you all to myself. It wouldn't be fair to you nor to the village that has made you the man you are. This is what you love. You belong here."

**"**I belong with you. No matter where that is. There are plenty of brilliant people in Konoha. They can find someone else. Besides, Old Nade might not even make me Hokage in the end."

**"**We both know that's not true."

"No, this burden will not be yours. Naruto, you have far more important things to worry about than being with me. You were born for greater things. Ever since I was a child, I've always known that someone like you doesn't come by every generation. You're almost—"

**"**Hinata, it doesn't matter where we are. It will work out. You know why? It's not because I'm special. It's because there's something special about _us_. No one else has what we have." He placed her hand on his left breast and his hand over her heart, relishing the way his touch made her skin feel prickly.

**"**Do you feel this? Can you feel what is going on inside me? Because I'm pretty sure no one else can. Maybe a lot of people feel connections, but ours is different - I just know it. Things will work out. I know that the same way I knew you wouldn't leave me. Our love is greater than the two of us. It has a life of its own. One day, when we're both gone, it will still be around."

"But you know about—"

**"**Yes, I know what will happen to you. I can understand if you don't want to be with me if you can't have children. But there's no way in hell, I'll let you marry someone who won't be good to you. And don't think about running off either because I'll follow you wherever you go."

"You already know that I will never be with anyone other than you."

"Good, then it's settled."

"But are you okay with not having children?"

"It's okay. We can adopt Konohamaru."

**"**...Konohamaru has parents and is four years younger than us."

**"**Okay, but all I know is that I want you to be with me for the rest of our lives. There's no one I respect, love, and trust more than you."

And under the moonlight, he pulled out a ring with an enormous diamond that shone like the sun. She nearly cried. It was flashy, brilliant, and slightly obnoxious. Just like her beloved Naruto.

"I chose it because it reminded me of you. Don't worry about how I got the money. When I told Granny, she let me have my pick from her collection. You know, the First proposed to his wife with this ring. Cool, huh?"

Time seemed to slow down. It seemed like a dream. Like the fantasy that she has played over and over in her mind since they were both children. But reality had always been more surreal than even her most fantastic dreams.

"Be my wife. I promise I'll always protect you and take care of you. I'll always put you first. Trust in me, Hinata. Naruto Uzumaki's body and soul are yours and he will love you until he turns into dust. You are my everything. Will you marry me?"

She couldn't answer and she couldn't stop shaking. He had to hold her wrist steady to put the ring on her. It should have been a good fit several months ago. But due to her dramatic weight loss it was a little oversized. He promised that would change in a few weeks though. Their near future held plentiful servings of ramen and cinnamon rolls and red bean soup. Still, he felt awkward without a confirmation.

**"**Uh, can I assume that's a yes?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, I have loved you ever since I was a small child. I've dreamed of this moment for years. Of course I'll marry you. I promise to love you and protect you as well as I can for as long as I live. And in your darkest hour, I will not abandon you."

"And in your darkest hour, Hinata, I promise that I will face your demons with you and spit in their faces."

* * *

They arrived a bit late at the Hyuuga compound. It was customary to arrive early when seeing clan members with high standing, but Hinata was having an off day so they had to walk more slowly, as Naruto insisted that she take her time. If they were being summoned for bad news, then why hurry? After all, they had already known what was going to happen.

They navigated through the maze of halls and meticulously crafted gardens. Naruto felt uncomfortable walking past the servants and branch house members who stood on either side with blank stares. He wondered how Hinata had managed to live here her whole life without going crazy.

They arrived at the great hall and were told to wait for an indeterminate amount of time. Naruto was about to ask Hinata if it was payback for their being late when the high clan members started to come in from the far door and seated themselves on either side of the hall. Hiyashi Hyuuga then emerged at the front of the pack flanked by Hanabi Hyuuga. They all knelt and seated themselves, Hinata facing Hiyashi and Naruto facing Hanabi. It made Naruto feel uneasy. He did not feel any better when Hiyashi spoke.

"Hinata Hyuuga, do you know why you have been summoned?"

"Yes."

"Since the establishment of Konoha, the Hyuuga clan has provided this village with only the finest shinobi. We have defended this village from countless enemies, suppressed countless rebelions, and prided ourselves in doing so. There has never been a member of the main house, much less and heir, who has not been a fine shinobi. It remains our legacy.

I understand that prior to your six month mission, you had made substantial progress in your training. And should your reconnaissance mission have been successful, you would have been nominated for the jounnin exams. However, due to the unfortunate incident that has left you in your present condition, we have noticed that you are no longer fit for duty. And because of your elevated standing in this clan, we cannot allow you to bring us further dishonor."

"You guys realize that even the Hokage will think you're an idiot if you seal her for this, don't you?"

"Hush, child, you may only speak when spoken to!"

"I can speak whenever the hell I want!"

"Shhhh," Hinata reminded him. She gave a weak smile, telling him everything will be alright.

"Moreover," he continued, "clan policy dictates that any clan member who pursues a romantic relationship outside the clan must be sealed. The Byakugan is a rare and precious gift that is coveted all over the ninja world. The blood of those who carry it must never be tainted by impure blood. Those who disobey will be punished with infertility. Hinata Hyuuga, do you understand why we must seal you?"

"Yes."

"Then Hanabi Hyuuga will perform the sealing ritual." The two of them could tell by the slight flare in Hanabi's nostrils that even she was unprepared for this.

"Hanabi, please proceed. Naruto Uzumaki, only clan members may attend the ritual. Please wait outside."

"No," he growled, the fury threatening to erupt. "Not even if you have to—"

"Father," Hanabi interrupted, "perhaps he may be useful in case Hinata does not survive the process. We cannot cremate her on our grounds."

"Fine. Proceed."

"Wait, what do you mean if she doesn't survive? Just what exactly do you do when you seal someone? I won't let you bastards—"

"Naruto, please," Hinata whispered. "I'll be fine. I've always been much stronger than they think. Trust me, the sooner I go through with this, the sooner we can move on. I think I'm actually looking forward to this" She gave such a bright smile that it chased his fears away.

When Hanabi was an arm's length away from Hinata, they both stood up, Hinata supported by her cane and Naruto's arm. Hanabi's face was impassive as always, but her consternation was almost palpable.

"Naruto, please give us some room," she said. Naruto released Hinata's hand and took several steps back.

"It's okay, go on," Hinata said to her. She drew her bangs back with her free hand.

Then Naruto almost screamed. The process was simple. To the untrained eye, it looked as though Hanabi simply placed her palm on her sister's forehead. Through their chakra, Naruto and the clan saw Hinata's heart rate at 190 beats per minute and her temperature going past feverish due to her fried nerves. He couldn't move. He was in trance as he watched the ritual. That was until he saw her knuckles going white as she gripped her cane. The cane brought him back to himself. But as soon as his muscles began to move it was already over. He the faint traces of smoke from Hanabi's palm.

He was already in motion when Hinata began to collapse. He caught her easily, and her cane clattered to the ground. Her bangs covered most of her forehead, but he could see the fresh wound on her skin.

"Are you okay, love?"

Despite her labored breathing, he could see she was relieved. "We can be together now. There's nothing more they can do."

Then Hiyashi spoke again.

"The sealing ritual has been completed. You shall no longer taint our blood line. You shall no longer step foot on this compound. Your children shall not possess the Byakugan because you will not have children. You have shamed us all, and for that you shall no longer call yourself a Hyuuga."

"Old man, don't talk to my wife like that."

Hinata bowed. "Hanabi, I thank you. Please be well."

"When I become Hokage, you'll reverse this. I swear to it."

And they left the great hall.

* * *

On their way back, they made frequent stops, and Naruto took her to a dango shop for a prolonged break. They ate and sipped their tea slowly, and Naruto wondered how such a dreadful thing could happen on such a wonderful, sunny day.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine," she said, smiling slightly. "How are you?"

"Fine." He said. Something bothered him though.

"Do you think you'll ever regret…you know…"

"No, of course not. You're everything to me."

"Hey, can I ask you to promise me something?"

"Anything, Naruto," she said as she chewed on her second skewer.

"If I do something that bothers you, you need to tell me. I don't always know these things."

"Um, sure."

"See, I want to get to know you. And I mean really really know you. I wanna know you better than anyone else. I wanna know you as well as you know me. To be honest, it kinda bothers me that Kiba knows you better than me," he grumbled.

Hinata was surprised. Perhaps this was the first time Naruto showed a hint of jealousy. After years of being envious of Sakura and feeling insecure, he was jealous of Kiba of all people? That boy was closer to her than even Hanabi. He was like a little brother. Before she realized what she was doing, she giggled.

"What?"

"Um, nothing"

"Hey, what is it? Tell me!"

"It's nothing,"

"Don't make me come over there—"

And the post-sealing afternoon was filled with tickles and kisses and a lot of food.

They married not long after that day. It was a simple ceremony, but many people attended. Most of the village knew and liked these two, and even the Sand Siblings came to pay their respects. Hiyashi Hyuuga was not present. The ceremony took place on the third training ground, with Tsunade presiding. With Neji and Shino's concession, Kiba gave Hinata away. A small after party consisting of the newly married couple and their friends took place at Ichiraku and continued to Yakiniku Q, where upon Ino's constant prattling, Shikamaru was coerced to treat them all to barbecue. When they returned to their apartment, Naruto insisted on making love several times to just christen the occasion.

Since Hinata was not able to activate her chakra, and could no longer take on any real ninja missions. For this reason, she resigned and turned in her forehead protector personally to Tsunade. And after two weeks of playing housewife, she grew restless and felt guilty that Naruto's modest salary was supporting the two of them. She then started working as a custodian and waitress at Shushuya, which at night turned into sleazy joint targeted at upper middle class men. Naruto had vehemently disagreed at first, but she said to him,

"Naruto, you told me once, that I should get my way more often—that I should tell you when something is bothering me, remember? I need you to trust in my ability to take care of myself."

He grudgingly obliged, but one night he stopped by and sat in one of the barstools that faced away from her and spied on her. There were lecherous and drunken middle-aged men everywhere, who often flirted with or sometimes groped the waitresses. But they were nothing but polite to Hinata. It was only when Kiba explained it to him that he finally understood, "She's got this kind of wise, damaged quality about her. That's why they don't touch her."

It put him a bit more at ease but he still did not like her working there. That was why he saved him his money for over a year. And on her twenty-fourth birthday, he bought her a small plot of land for growing vegetables. She had always liked growing vegetables, she had said once. He told her to quit her job, and farm her vegetables instead. And she did.

At first, working a patch of land by herself (especially when she still walked with a cane) was difficult, but she managed. She worked hard, and she was patient with her vegetables and had an uncanny sense of what they needed. For that reason, her crop yield was enormous and she managed to earn back the money Naruto spend on her plot of land. And for the next several years, they were able to live comfortably because she earned more money than he did. That is, until he became Hokage.

It was the first time Naruto wore the red and white robes he had longed for since he was a child. And next to him stood his beautiful wife. She had long since been able to walk without her cane, but she used it now because she was fond of it for some reason.

As he viewed his village from the top of the Hokage Rock, he realized he finally had everything.

* * *

To no one's surprise, his decree against sealing was put in effect several months after he became Hokage. Hiyashi Hyuuga was clearly not happy about the ruling, but he had never been one to question the Hokage, even if the Hokage happened to be a feckless brat with the an urchin's etiquette Hanabi, on the other hand, had been secretly delighted. They may have been estranged, but they were still sisters.

Hanabi came to their home two days after the decree, asking for the honor of performing the seal reversal on Hinata. Needless to say, Hinata and her husband obliged.

The process was far more lengthy than the sealing itself, and just as painful. Naruto worried but not as much as he did the first time, because his wife's organs had fully recovered and she was much stronger now. When it was completed, the scar disappeared almost completely. One would only notice if it one knew what to look for.

"I apologize," Hanabi said. "The reversal was not fully effective. I was not able to restore function to your ovaries. It may be due to your fragile condition when we performed the sealing in the first place."

"So she's still barren," Naruto asked?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. But you are no longer under any control by the main house. Or any house for that matter."

"That's good. Thank you Hanabi," Hinata said as she hugged her sister. Hanabi awkwardly returned the embrace before excusing herself.

"I have to go now."

Perhaps of all those that were affected by the decree, Neji was the most grateful. They knew this because he started stopping by their house for tea on a regular basis for seemingly no reason. He laughed more often too.

One day, they spoke about their own experience with the seal reversal. Neji's had been completely successful. When Naruto told him that Hinata's had only been partially effective Neji said to him, "But at least the two of you chose to be free. And with that choice, you freed the rest of us as well."

Once, Sakura dropped by on one of Neji's visits. She had not seen the couple in a long time because she was so busy either healing seriously wounded nin, researching, or training her assigned mentees, who were the best of the newest generation of medic nin. There was light banter with Naruto and serious talks about clan politics with Neji. And then she asked the two Hyuuga about the seal reversal. The two of them explained the process, as both were somewhat familiar with the procedures.

"That's really interesting," Sakura said.

"Yeah, too bad it didn't work out completely for everyone," Naruto said.

"Naruto, it's okay. It was still a wonderful thing you did."

"Hinata, do you mind if I do a checkup on you? It might actually be helpful for my research."

"Um, of course."

Sakura positioned herself behind Hinata and performed a chakra scan. The four of them sat in silence for a whole minute.

"Oh hmmm, this is really fascinating…" said Sakura

"What?" asked Naruto"

"Nevermind, you wouldn't understand."

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY?"

"Zip it, dork! Can't you see this is grown up time and I'm working?!"

"You can't talk to me like that…I'm the Hokage," Naruto grumbled dejectedly. The two Hyuugas smirked.

When Sakura finished, Hinata asked if it was a new internal scanning method, as she felt more tingling than usual.

"Nope," she answered. "It's probably because you haven't gone for a checkup with me for a long time, you bad girl. Alright, everyone, it's been fun, I should be going now. Lots of work to do."

"Please come by again soon, Sakura. We really don't see each other often enough," said Hinata, who meant what she said after years of friendship with the woman she used to envy.

"Yeah, okay, see you all soon." Sakura grinned deviously as she left their home and Neji, who had the best chakra control and detection of the three remaining people, raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Hinata woke Naruto up rather early on the morning of his 31st birthday. She prepared him a birthday breakfast that consisted of ramen and (unfortunately) vegetables because he really should be watching his health now that he was officially in his thirties. She excused herself from breakfast rather often and since he had to leave for his meetings, he did not see much of her that morning. Later on in the evening, a messenger came by to let him know of a few errands she asked him to run. They were small things, like placing purchase orders for composting supplies. The messenger claimed Hinata could not do these herself because she was not feeling well.

But Naruto knew Hinata had always been a rather poor liar, and she had gotten worse since she stopped being a ninja. So when he arrived home, and found part of the village hiding in various furnitures in the Hokage residence to yell "Surprise!" he feigned his best "Oh my gods, you guys shouldn't have!" He mingled a lot, ate a lot, and laughed a lot. He made obnoxious jokes with his friends. He was having a good time, but he really wanted to find his wife because they hadn't had sex in over a week. It was his birthday, so there was no way he was not getting any tonight. But as he drank more, it became increasingly harder for him to find Hinata, so he headed out and waited to be found.

He stumbled along to Ichiraku, where old man Teuchi gave him an order of kitsune ramen on the house. "For the aging birthday boy," he had said. He had just finished his last bite, when he felt a familiar pair of arms wrapped around his waist and heavy breasts against his back.

"I knew you'd be here."

"What took you so long, baby?" he asked, still a bit tipsy.

She ignored his question, "Come on let's go somewhere else tonight.

"Huh…" He felt himself being led away from the ramen stand. "Don't walk so fast." He did not pay attention to where they were going, but they wound up at his old apartment. "Oh, this is where we're going?" She opened the key and they entered their old home. They did not visit the apartment very often but sometimes they came when they wanted to get away from all the grandiosity of the Hokage residence.

"Naruto, I have a surprise for you," she said with suppressed excitement.

"What is it? Is it sex? I hope it's sex because we haven't done it in a _really_ long time. C'mon, please let it be sex," he said as he started to take his pants off.

"Um, before you do that, you should know—" But his lips were on hers as his hands dexterously unfastened her robes. She was already in her undergarments by the time she managed to take hold of his wrists.

"Um, Naruto…"

"Yes, love? Dear gods, I love you," he growled lustfully, eying her breasts and tempting her. But no.

"It's not that I don't want to, but I'm not sure if we should."

"And why is that?" He bit her lower lip and started to unfasten her bra.

"I'm…p—urk—" she choked as she pushed him away, covered her mouth, and ran to the bathroom.

He snapped out of his stupor, followed her to the bathroom, and banged on the door "Hinata, are you okay?"

Between retches, she managed to say, "They say it's only supposed to happen in the morning—URK."

His eyes lit up as realization dawned upon him. This was by far the best birthday gift he had ever gotten.

**END**


End file.
